


Hold onto me

by Moonlightbaby4



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Daddy Yondu, Family Feels, Hurt Peter Quill, M/M, Momma Kraglin, Parent Kraglin Obfonteri, Parent Yondu Udonta, Protective Parents, udonta family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlightbaby4/pseuds/Moonlightbaby4
Summary: It’s been 4 months since Yondu and Kraglin have seen their Son and they start to worry.





	Hold onto me

It was around 12:00 am on the elector and Yondu was in the mess hall sitting at his table with no one else in the room just staring at his dinner. In fact every dinner time was spent with him just staring of into the distance wondering where he went wrong with his son. Yondu had made sure that after the whole orb situation that he would keep a close eye on his boy and let peter know that he'd always be there for him when he needed Yondu most. 

But recently Peter and his buddies had drifted and Pete was off the radar, the last yondu had heard from him was about 4 months ago he'd told Yondu that he was dating a new guy who was Xandarian, but apart from that Yondu hadn't heard anything else and it was starting to worry him. Yondu had had bad feelings about the whole new boyfriend that he hadn't met yet from the moment his son had told him. 

You see yondu and Kraglin had always met his potential partners or done some " research" on them to make sure peter didn't end up hurt. Despite the way Yondu was feeling he just pushed it aside and walked back to his quarters.  
As he opened the door he was greeted by the image of his mate, Kraglin who was sitting on their bed holo pad in hand with tracks on his face. Yondu frowned at the sight of his clearly flustered mate.  
" krags, sweetheart what's wrong ?" Yondu asked his mate gently and walked slowly towards the bed. Kraglin shook his head  
" I - I was havin' a bad feeling that somethin' was goin' on with Pete and that's why we haven't heard from 'im in so long, so I hacked into his health care file and I - just look". Kraglin passed yondu the pad, he took it gently and slowly sat down next to his mate on the edge of the bed. As yondu scrolled down the very long list of health problems and injuries his boy had had in the past 4 months his heart broke. 

 

Peter Jason Udonta  
( Terran )  
( age: 32 ) 

-Bruising to right eye  
-Broken arm and fractured jaw 

-Broken ribs, bruising  
-Deep abrasions to back 

-Bruising to lower back  
-Sprained ankle 

\- fractured jaw  
\- swelling and bruising of left eye 

\- concussion  
\- cut to lip 

 

Yondu passed the pad back to Kraglin and put his face in his hands how could he not realise ? His boy had started dating a new guy and now he's getting thrown in the hospital a lot more than he normally would. His blood boiled he could feel his arrow quivering underneath his leather coat.  
Kraglin sighed equally angry and heartbroken  
" I can't believe I've let my baby get hurt like this, it's that new boyfriend I could just feel that something wasn't right when he told us."

Yondu nodded in agreement. While Kraglin gave a sad smile " what do we do now ?" 

Yondu stood up slowly and looked at the tracker they'd put on peters precious Milano and in his jacket. " simple, we go get our boy and kill the Jackass who has hurt him." 

After 3 hours of travelling to where peter was located they finally could see his ship.  
Kraglin called peter on his personal comm and he instantly picked up, his beaten and bruised face appeared on the screen.  
" momma !? Why are you here what are you doing ?! " peter said in a panicked tone. 

" petey, baby slow down okay, me and dad have just come to see you" peter shook his head  
" no ma you don't understand I- I can't I -" peter looked of to the side and looked very frightened.  
" pete ? What's wrong why won't you let us see ya what's the matter ?" Yondu asked in a calm tone. " dad please just go okay I'll sort out a different time we can get together I promise" Before Yondu can reply peter ends the call. 

Kraglin throws his hands up in frustration  
" Yondu just go board his ship and I'll stay here and make sure he doesn't go anywhere okay ?" Yondu nods and takes a space suit and in moments he's at the Milano. 

Yondu comms peter while Kraglin hacks into the ship and takes over the controls, something they had installed on the Milano when Peter had first learnt to fly, and they'd left it for this exact reason because he'd always be a trouble magnet.

" Peter Jason Udonta you are going to let me board your ship right now or I swear to god I will never let you out of my sight again". Yondu shouts half threateningly and half panicked.

after a minute or so he hears peter walk over and open the airlock and he enters.  
Yondu looks up to see his son beaten hand wrapped in a bandage and a bruised left eye, black exactly like how it was when they picked him up on terra.  
" what happened to you boy ?" Peter looks down and sighs " I walked into a door." He mumbles.  
Yondu shakes his head is disappointment  
" peter that's bullshit and you know it where is he ?" Petes eyes get wide with panic  
" I don't know what your talking about. "  
Yondu shakes his head " that new boyfriend you were talking about 4 months ago I know he's done this ! " yondu says as he gestured towards his sons injuries.  
Peter stays quiet not looking directly at Yondu.  
" Your Ma checked out your health records and saw all the injuries you've had over the past 4 months." peter gives a sad smile  
" I've just been more clumsier than usual you know me dad always a klutz." he says with a shrug.  
" peter I know it's the new boyfriend now tell me where he is cause he's one dead son of a bitch!" Yondu practically growls.  
Peter subconsciously looks towards his room and Yondu quickly makes a run for the room before peter can stop him.  
As he slams the door open he sees the Xandarian crouched down behind the bed he stands up and puts his hand up in defence while peter stands at the doorway shocked.  
" hi you must be Peters dad i um-" Yondu chuckles evilly switching to his captain persona " save it. I've seen what you've done to my boy and I'm not happy about it"  
the xandarian takes a step back looking at Peter  
. " sir I didn't cause any of those injuri-"the man gets cut of by the arrow going straight through his head.  
Yondu kicks the body and turns to his son who is standing in the doorway watching in horror. " you okay petey ?" He asks switching back to his daddy voice " petey darlin ?  
Peter shakes his head coming back down from his panic and started directly at Yondu.  
" I-I'm okay daddy"  
Yondu gives a concerned look towards peter. Pete had stopped calling him daddy when he was about 14 because apparently it was " lame " but he would occasionally use it if he was sick, hurt or upset. 

" peter go comm krags and tell him to come aboard while I sort out this."  
he gestured towards the body on peters bedroom floor.  
Peter nods giving a quiet " okay" and turns to find his personal comm.

" momma ? " Kraglin picked up instantly letting out a happy sigh to see his son  
" yes baby are you okay ?" Peter nods  
" yes ma I'm fine, Daddy said for me to tell you to come aboard now."  
Kraglins eyebrows knit together at Pete's use of Daddy, but doesn't focus on it to much.  
" okay dovey I'll be there in a sec." Kraglin says hanging up and moving to grab himself a space suit.

As soon as Kraglins boarded the Milano he goes straight to peter and wraps him in his arms kissing his forehead.  
" Peter Jason iwas so worried about you !  
why didn't you tell us dovey we could've helped you so much sooner." Kraglin says in a parental tone.  
Peter sighs nuzzling into Kraglin chest.  
" I'm sorry ma I was scared he threatened to kill me i-if I told anyone."   
Kraglin looked down at peter and stroked his hair " it's okay now Petey your safe okay ?" Peter nodded and buried his face in his Ma's chest breathing in kraglins sent. 

They were interrupted by yondu walking back into the room looking mightily pissed off. " Peter ?" Yondu said gently, Peter looked up at him with his big green eyes.  
" yes Dad ? " Yondu put his arms out " c'mere baby " without hesitation Peter ran to his Dad and Yondu lifted him up in his arms holding him close to his chest, while Peter wrapped his legs around Yondu's waist. 

" son me and Ma love you so much, we've been so worried about you. You could've told us and we would've come to you as soon as we could and got rid of that dipshit in seconds." 

Peter sighed  
" I know Dad but I was scared and after the second time I was in hospital for what he did I felt like it was hopeless trying to get away, he threatened to kill me if I told anyone, that's why I haven't been in touch I wanted to tell you everything but I couldn't with him around". 

Yondu nodded and held his boy closer to his chest as he yawned against yondus shoulder. He had missed this, being able to hold his baby and have him close by.

Kraglin walked over and put a hand on his sons back " Peter if you're tired you can go to bed ?" Peter just nodded sleepily not even trying to wriggle out of Yondu's hold.  
Deciding that his boy was clearly to physically and emotionally drained to walk Yondu carried him to his room and placed peter in his bed, with his mate right by his side watching over with a loving smile.

Yondu tucked him tightly under the covers " night Petey I love you." Yondu said as he ran a hand through his sons aurburn hair." Peter smiled in his half sleep as Kraglin walked up and kissed his forehead " goodnight my sonshine, love you." peter mumbled back a " love you Ma, love you Dad." And rolled onto his side and slowly but surely falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, Thank you for taking the time to read this short little story I really appreciate it xx  
> I mainly write these short stories because I have bad sleeping problems so writing makes me tired ahaha. So if you have any ideas leave them below :)


End file.
